


Ink

by RickishMorty



Series: Pocket Mortys [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Octopus Rick, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Rape/Non-con, mermaid morty - Freeform, pirate rick, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Mermaid Morty is unconscious and morbidly curious.But he certainly hadn't looked for this trouble.
Relationships: Mermaid Morty/Octopus Rick, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Pocket Mortys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690252
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is connected to LilyKe's "Lil' Fish" and Yusunabi's "Pescador"

That was the part of the day he preferred most: the sunset. When, going on the surface of the water, he could see the sun being swallowed up by the sea, until the last moment. It was dangerous to go home in the dark, but that was a sight worth risking.

However, this was not what led him to ascend the abysses. The second thing Morty preferred, besides the sunset, were the ships: playing with the splashes of the waves raised by the imposing advance of the vessels was an irresistible call for the young triton. Playing with the current created by the ships was fun and the bubbles tickled his whole body, including the tail. Too bad he hadn't noticed the flag waving on the main mast: a black flag, with a skull that seemed to have spiked hair above it. Another detail he hadn't realized, too busy looking at the figurehead that seemed to have been carved in his own image and likeness, was the captain of the ship who was pointing at him with a bow directly on his head. He had the same pointed hair of the skull, of a strange blue-gray color, and the drool dripping from his mouth stretched into a hungry grin.

Morty felt something very fast pass by him, pierce the surface of the water and sink into the depths. The little merboy held his breath, finally realizing the danger and looking up on the dock: the Captain was screaming in anger, facing his subordinate, and still with a rifle in his hand. Something shiny pierced the waves, sinking into the water and attracting the attention of Morty, who immediately dived to escape the danger and to chase what had fallen out. He looked around in the water, looking for the mysterious object precipitated outboard, but the looming darkness made the search more difficult. Morty began to descend, moving his silvery tail forcefully, glimpsing a twinkle in the distance. The merboy accelerated the descent, but the object had to be heavy, falling faster and faster. He must have had it, though: he was terribly attracted to human objects, collecting some of them secretly from his family. He hadn't been adding anything to his small collection for a while.

Morty narrowed his eyes, trying to see what that object was in the dark: it looked like a jewel or something. Suddenly, the object stopped its run, landing on sandy ground. Morty smiled, finally reaching it and taking it in his hands, looking at it well: it was a medallion with a skull in the center, studded with tiny emeralds that looked like vomit or burr coming out of the teeth of the skull.

Morty stroked the object, smiling enthusiastically at his new conquest. If his parents, Beth and Jerry, found out that he had gone out again without permission while they were out, they would have scolded him fiercely. The ocean was dangerous, and even more for mermaids and mermen, hunted by humans and palatable for large predators. But the sea was so vast and mysterious: how could one resist the charm of the unknown?

Unconscious. That was what his mother called him, every time.

And she was right.

Suddenly, Morty felt observed and looked up. He had remained so focused on the medallion that he hadn't noticed that he had settled on what appeared to be a garden. Plants and seaweed of all kinds were fenced in a small space that delimited the perimeter of that sort of private park. Morty admired the actinias, the anemones and all the hexachorals with a thousand bright colors, perfectly cared for and flourishing. Their phosphorescent colors illuminated the sea, now darkened by the depth and absence of the sun. They made the emeralds of the medallion and Morty's eyes shine, and he reached out to them: they were so beautiful that they made him want to touch them...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Morty spun around with a sob, clutching the medallion tightly to his chest and turning to look behind him. What he saw made his scales stand up and goose bumps came.

A gigantic, immense octopus looked at him not far away, half out of a cave that connected to the garden. But it wasn't an ordinary octopus. He was like him, half man and half sea creature. The eight tentacles were long, broad and black, with the suckers opening and closing, as if testing the water around them. The man's torso was dry and full of scars, while the face seemed to denote old age. His hair, of a strange light blue color, swayed in the water moved by the slight current, held still by a sort of tiara. He had his arms crossed and a bored look, which seemed annoyed. Very annoyed. The eyes were gray and metallic like the winter sea.

Morty was paralyzed and trembled to the tip of his tail, gathered in on himself by fear. This creature was imposing, threatening and looked at him badly. What had he done? Was that his garden? What if he was thinking he wanted to steal his flowers or plants?

Morty reasoned quickly, still unable to move. He had to take time, distract him, and then run away.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I ... I-I didn't realize I was in y-your garden, I-I just wanted to r-recover t-this ...".

Morty squeezed the pendant more tightly, as if entrusting him to it and seeking protection. Thinking back on that pirate with the harpoon, he sure went from the frying pan to the fire.

The octopus looked at him, with the tentacles that continued to move slowly in the water and one of the hands that went to take his chin between his fingers.

"I-I didn't want to s-steal y-your flowers."

"You couldn't have done it."

Morty frowned, not knowing if it was a threat or not. His tail quivered, ready to shoot.

The gigantic octopus came up a little, looking for a long moment at the lower appendage of the merboy, which reflected the phosphorescent light emanating from the anemones.

"In my garden everything is poisonous" the octopus approached again, going near a large blue actinia, looking at it. Morty could have escaped at that moment, but that light that illuminated the man's face and his hair of that absurd color hypnotized him. The octopus turned around, looking at him again.

"My little ones protect themselves".

Morty swallowed, watching as one of the tentacles was very close to his tail. Too close.

"You are the one who should be careful...".

He had to run away. He had to leave. But he couldn't. And maybe not just because he was paralyzed with fear. Morty was morbidly, dangerously curious.

"W-who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow, folding his arms again: "You insinuate yourself in my properties, try to steal my flowers, you don't even tell me your name and you want to know mine, instead…?"

"I-I didn't want to steal-".

The man shook his head, snapping his tongue with disappointment.

"What would your mother say?"

Morty looked at him, knowing perfectly well what Beth would say.

_Unconscious unconscious unconscious unconscious unconscious._

The man bowed his head, observing Morty who did nothing but tremble. Even simply asking for his name must have cost him a lot of courage. Maybe that's why the octopus decided to reward him.

"Rick".

Morty raised his eyebrows in amazement. Rick? THAT Rick? His sister Summer, before going to sleep, always told him of the sorcerer of the seas, capable of any spell and magic. Jerry always got angry, because then Morty could not sleep, awakened by a thousand nightmares as black as ink.

He looked at the creature in front of him, displaced. No, it was a legend, it could not be true. It had to be a coincidence. It had to be. Otherwise he would never have managed to escape.

"And you would be...?"

Morty awoke from his thoughts, trying to remember what his name was: even that seemed impossible at that moment.

"M-Morty ..."

As he looked him in the eye, Morty was attracted to a small twinkle in the center of his tiara: a rhomboid yellow gem, which also shone in the light of the anemones. It was one of the largest gemstones he had ever seen. The emeralds of the medallion seemed to be worth nothing in comparison.

A tentacle went under Rick's chin, who continued to stay with his arms crossed, reflecting on looking at him.

"It's been a long time since I saw a merman... Especially so young ..."

The man smiled, barely bowing his head.

"It's a lucky evening."

It was the time.

Morty snapped suddenly, giving quick and fast fins, slipping away like a cuttlefish. But he could not make more than a few centimeters of road: a long tentacle spurted in his direction, taking him by the end of the tail and twisting around it, squeezing it tightly. Rick pulled him towards him, while Morty threw some high-pitched and desperate screams, bringing his hands over the tentacle to try to free himself. Suddenly, another wrapped him up, going to cling around the thin torso of the boy, who trembled in terror, until he went up to his face, covering his mouth. The feeling of the suckers on the mouth and skin was something Morty had never experienced before: he didn't know what to compare it to, but he felt sucked.

Rick approached him, continuing to study him again, while Morty was completely immobilized by the two black tentacles that left him no way out. The boy's eyes were wide, looking at the man's hand that went towards him, ever closer, until he touched his tail with an intrusive touch, but who also seemed expert and delicate. Rick looked at the scales, stroking them with his fingers and making them shine. He moved his hand several times, back and forth, observing how the color of Morty's tail changed according to the orientation of the scales. The boy nervously moved his gaze from his hand to the man's face, shivering.

There were scales, however, that shone less than others: under them, there were already new ones, young and soft like him. The dry and old scales came off at Rick's touch, being collected by the other hand. A tentacle went to take a bottle positioned on the sand, near a particularly large hexacorallo, carrying it under Rick's hand: Morty's scales swayed inside the ampoule, until all were collected.

Morty moaned, still with his mouth closed, trying to shake off the tentacles, to no avail. They held him in a vise that was blocking his circulation, making his veins pulsate all over his body. The feeling would have been pleasant if it hadn't been done in such a terrifying context.

"Thanks for the generous and spontaneous donation, babe..."

Rick grinned, putting the ampoule back on the ground and looking Morty straight in the eye. The boy, who could not look away, closed his eyelids, squeezing them, powerless about what his next move would be. Everyone knew that octopuses were extremely intelligent animals, among the most astute of the entire marine ecosystem. Imagine a half-man octopus. The same could not be said for the mermaids, which rather than as clever as the legends of the sailors narrated, were mysterious and shy. Morty, then, was neither. His most striking feature was curiosity, unfortunately.

Rick hadn't even set a trap for him. Morty had gotten into trouble with his own fins.

"But since you are here now I would take advantage of you for something else..."

The tentacle left Morty's mouth, who gasped sharply in a moan of fear. Rick hadn't hurt him so far. Now what did he want to do? Eat him? Octopuses ate fish.

"P-please d-don't ... Don't eat me, p-please ... P-please, R-Rick!"

"Eat you?" Rick seemed almost disgusted "It would be a waste ..."

Rick finally put a hand on Morty's face, barely squeezing his cheeks with his fingers as he watched him. The tentacles moved on his body and the annoying sensation was starting to become strangely pleasant, as if it were a massage, made even more strange by the suckers that attached and detached from his body.

"I need something else from you, Morty. It has been quite a while since my potions were incomplete. "

What did he want? His medallion? His hair? What?

Rick grinned, bending his face: "And my little plants are suffering..."

Morty shivered, feeling that threat all over his body, which was beginning to tremble. He had no idea what he wanted from him. Nor what he would do to get it.

Rick went to whisper in his ear, while the tentacles went to block Morty's wrists, tightening around his tail: "I think you owe it to them, since you wanted to steal them ..."

"I-I d-donmmfff !!" Morty tried for the umpteenth time to deny, before a tentacle entered his mouth, blocking his breath.

The boy was practically crucified in front of Rick, with his arms spread horizontally. He was at the mercy of the octopus, which left his jaw, lowering his hand on his neck and then reaching the torso. The man's eyes followed the descent of his hand, which reached just below Morty's belly, making the boy shiver, blushing violently. Why did he touch him in such an intimate area? The merboy looked down, moaning in embarrassment with the tentacle still inside his mouth, watching how Rick's fingers came back to caress him on the scales, but almost looking for something. Suddenly, the fingers seemed to find a very slight crack, hidden between the scales: it was the opening of Morty, which was opening because... because although it was absurd, the boy was beginning to be excited.

Morty screamed, suffocated by the tentacle, trying to shake off the others wrapped around his body. Nothing, no results, except Rick's low laugh, who watched a small erection pop up from the top of his tail.

"You must be hypersensitive, baby... Is it the first time they touch you like this?"

Yes. Yes, it was absolutely the first time that they touched him like that and what terrified Morty, besides the obvious fact that it was happening like this, is that it could also be the last. The boy looked at Rick, pleading him with his eyes to stop, unable to speak. It was humiliating, embarrassing and dangerous: why then did his body respond that way? Perhaps it was those tentacles that blocked his circulation, making every inch of his body much more sensitive to even the silliest touch.

Rick welcomed his erection between his fingers, teasing and stroking it just as it became more and more swollen in his hand. Morty squirmed again, with the only result that another tentacle went to tighten around his torso. Rick left his mouth, though. The boy took a deep breath before speaking.

"W-what are you... W-what do you want from m-"

"Oh, if I told you it wouldn't be so spontaneous, don't you think?"

Rick looked back at him, grinning as he masturbated him and bringing the tentacle to wrap around his face, plugging his mouth again without going inside.

Morty suddenly was seized with a thought that hadn't come to him before. What if he wants...? And if what he wanted was ...

What if he needed his penis for his potions and was he going to take it away from him?

No. No no no no no no no.

Morty began to move his fin hard, held by the tentacles of the giant octopus, which didn’t let him go even a millimeter.

"Shhh... Don't worry. I promise you that it will all be over soon... "

It was not reassuring. It wasn't at all. Rick still moved his fingers over his erection, which was beginning to fade with fear.

"... unless you make me want to have fun."

The man brought his face close to Morty’s, who had his eyes closed with terror. Suddenly, he felt the man's lips on his neck, which tasted him, licking his skin.

"And I must say that you are succeeding..."

Morty widened his eyes, trying to look at Rick bent over his neck, without success. He looked down, seeing his erection returning indecently turgid. What really caught his eye though was Rick's lower body, which was beginning to change color. Morty held his breath, suddenly mesmerized by the mimesis that made his tentacles iridescent, from black to white, from gray to a dark yellow. It was a disturbing and beautiful sight and the idea that it could be happening because of him made him feel... strange.

Morty was beginning to be overwhelmed by the physical sensations that those hands, that tongue, those tentacles gave him. The fear and adrenaline that flowed through his body were made more acute by the sensation of the blood flowing slower, blocked by Rick's grip. Morty narrowed his eyes, moaning something that was becoming more like pleasure.

Rick bit his cheek hardly, with his expert hand taking care of his erection without giving him respite, bringing him closer to his first orgasm granted by someone else. Morty couldn't look him in the eye even if he wanted to, persisting in looking down, hungry for those fingers, curious about how they moved to give him all this pleasure. Among the stifled moans, he suddenly frowned: he had counted eight tentacles at the beginning and what he knew was that the octopuses had precisely that number of appendages. Why was there another one now?

At the precise moment when the question was asked, Morty felt that ninth tentacle go rubbing on his back, going down, starting to press between his scales as Rick's hand had done before. The boy held his breath, widening his eyes when the tip of the tentacle began to creep into him, in the very narrow and hidden opening that had never been violated even by Morty himself.

The little merboy moved quickly, rebelling with all his might, to no avail except to hear Rick whimpering against his ear, with rough and serious gasps.

"You are very tight..."

Morty felt his heart beat fast, invaded by Rick in every way, totally wrapped in every single part of his body. He had never experienced anything like this in his entire life and would never try it again. The idea reassured him and terrified him in the same way.

The tentacle, aided by the slimy skin and the water, penetrated inside Morty, deeper and deeper, following the same rhythm as Rick's hand which kept going up and down on his erection. The boy rolled his eyes backwards, totally addicted to those sensations impossible to manage or restrain, but which he could only accept.

Morty turned to Rick, who in turn had his eyelids slightly lowered, a victim of his own pleasure which was not mixed with pain. The boy didn’t feel like envying him, however, victim of the two sensations that did not excel on each other, but united in an alternation that was driving him crazy.

Morty moaned against the tentacle on his mouth, growing louder and louder, until Rick released it at the exact moment when the merboy reached orgasm, releasing white semen into the water, which remained floating like a cloud in the sky. With a low, hoarse cry, Rick also came, wrapping them both in a cloud of black smoke, thick as ink, which obscured everything from their sight.

Morty, exhausted, felt the tentacles releasing him, revealing red signs of suckers and squeezes that marked him all over his body. The little merboy let himself go to the bottom of the garden, with his eyes closed, without strength. Rick, panting slightly, looked at the boy through the black cloud, with an expression totally different from the bored and annoyed one he had at the beginning. A tentacle came to offer the man another bottle, with which Rick collected the sperm condensed in the water, continuing to look at Morty. He closed it, picking up the one with the scales taken just before, even if it seemed a century ago.

"Good, little merboy..."

Rick grinned as the black cloud cleared and Morty could again see his gray and metallic eyes peering at him in the dark ocean.

The giant octopus turned his back on him, with both flasks held tight by the suckers, returning to the cave without looking at Morty.

"Come back to see me sometime, Morty..."

Morty watched him go, until his black tentacles merged with the bottom of the cave and Rick disappeared completely. The little merboy, finally recovered and still with a strong tachycardia, snapped with his tail away from that garden, returning home faster than ever.

While swimming, Morty remembered forgetting his medallion near a large purple anemone. He had never left one of his loot behind and this could not be the first time.

Unfortunately, Morty was unconscious and morbidly curious.


	2. Medallion

The water reflected on the scales of his tail, with soft and placid reflections, in non-restless rays, which seemed to caress him. It was the symbol that the sea was not stormy, on a quiet afternoon, without particular flashes.

A boring afternoon.

Mermaid Morty sighed, lying on a large boulder, with his arms stretched over his head and his tail moving slowly, restlessly, almost like that of a cat, which he obviously didn't know.

His mind was in a very different state than the waves that day.

The truth was that Mermaid was still thinking about it, unable to get it out of his head in any way, no matter how hard he tried, for all the treasures he had kept on collecting relentlessly, but which seemed just trash compared to the most beautiful he ever had. found and that he had been able to enjoy only for a moment.

The Pirate's Medallion.

Mermaid looked up at the boundless ocean, with a frown: it was not like him to throw a tantrum, but he couldn’t get over that injustice. It was not fair that what was his (well, not quite technically, but the gifts of the sea were never refused) had been snatched from him so arbitrarily, by someone who surely had higher-value treasures and wouldn’t have done with that absolutely nothing.

Someone who...

Mermaid swallowed, lifting himself up and nervously stroking his arms as he thought back to what had happened in that fluorescent garden. Perhaps he must have considered himself lucky not to have been yet another prey of the octopus, destined to remain in that cave forever or, perhaps, only the time necessary to be devoured.

He shivered, stroking the scales: no, it would have been cultivated as a plant, the umpteenth of that underwater garden, destined to be an inexhaustible resource for the sorcerer, available to him whenever he wanted.

Mermaid swallowed, trying hard to get distracted and not think about what else he had taken from him and how.

Perhaps, in reality, that was the real injustice he couldn't get out of his head.

The merboy tried to concentrate on a small fish swimming on the bottom, concentrated and scrupulous, with the mouth that took inside, sucking them, the pebbles and the sand that surrounded it, spitting them out when there was no hidden food inside. Mermaid smiled, finding in that serene and small creature a bit of tranquility and lightheartedness. He rested his face on his arm, which in turn clutched his tail to his chest, as he watched it move calmly, sifting through the ground near small boulders.

It was from there that a black tentacle suddenly came out, followed by three others, and then four others: a net of suckers enveloped it, trapping it, without even giving the fish the time to understand that his life was about to end, as it made it disappear all at once inside of those boulders.

A life ended in a second.

Mermaid blinked in shock; where before that little fish swam peacefully, now there was nothing left, not even a bubble of air as evidence of that violent upheaval. Canceled, like this, all of a sudden.

Nature was the cruelest and most violent force on the face of the earth.

His sister said it was men, but how could they be so cruel if they were able to build such wonderful treasures?

A human being would never do what that sorcerer would do to him.

Mermaid swallowed, before running away, swimming frantically with his tail pushing the water fast, away from that scene that concerned him very, very closely.

After all, he had been lucky. He had run away.

So why did he feel so keen to return?

His mom always told him that he was too curious. Indeed, no. Unconscious. So she told him.

He was doing the wrong thing.

A crazy thing and without any sense.

Something he would regret, no doubt.

But how could he leave it there? He no longer slept, no longer ate, he thought only of those shiny emeralds left there on the sand of that garden.

After all, Rick didn't care about that object, maybe he hadn't even picked it up and it was enough to dig a little to be able to find it. Why not try? Except that his plan kinda sucks, of course.

Mermaid took a deep breath, hidden behind a boulder and with his back on the hard and cold rock, a hundred meters from the Sorcerer's lair. The colorful glimmers of the underwater plants were already visible, like a northern lights in the center of the dark abysses. A show that no one could afford, if he didn't want to risk his skin. Or the fin.

By now he was there, he was almost there, he had to try ‘till the last. Maybe the octopus wasn't even in the cave. If he were gone, he would have the regret of not having tried it all his life. The remorse of having been seized with fear and having forgotten the medallion there. After all it was the fault of fear, of his cowardice, if he had forgotten it, running away from that ink nightmare. In his dreams, by now, a giant black cloud always appeared, where inside there was a tiny white cloud, which slowly disappeared, sucked up.

Mermaid had been greedy: he only had to take the medallion and go away. Instead, he had been hypnotized by those plants, almost touching them, being saved from their poison by the sorcerer. Yes, he had saved him. And in the end, he even let him go.

Mermaid stroked the scales of his tail, thoughtfully, seeing some old ones detach naturally at that touch, spinning towards the bottom. If he had wanted to keep him with him, taking advantage of him whenever he wanted, Rick would have done so already, right? He had a total power on him, yet he had let him run away, even ironically inviting him to come again.

Maybe, after all, that sorcerer wasn't all that bad.

Or perhaps, he was hopelessly naive.

Mermaid came out of his hiding place, giving a strong flipper to have the necessary push not to go back, approaching the bright garden, with the many different lights that colored the abyss: green, orange, yellow, red, blue. Blue. That color was the actinia on which his medallion had landed; fortunately, in that large poisonous garden, there was only one.

Mermaid spied the entrance to the cave, very dark, without seeing anything inside; whether Rick was in there or out on the ocean, it was a mystery that he hoped would remain so. The merboy swallowed, before coming close to the giant sea anemone, observing it and being careful not to touch it in any way; at first sight, no trace of the medallion, neither among its branches, nor in the sand and the pebbles that surrounded it, hiding its roots.

Mermaid began to dig, feeling stupid after a few moments, but without stopping: his stubbornness could have made him dig to the center of the Earth, but if Rick really hadn't taken the medallion, looking for it in the ocean sand was an impossible task. Silly.

Mermaid stopped, looking at his fingers hidden in the sand, with the reflections of the actinia that illuminated his face and made the scales of the tail shine.

He would never find it again, that was the truth.

The only hope was that it was...

Mermaid looked up at the cave, inviting and frightening at the same time, which seemed to be looking at him with its big black eye, placid, as if promising him that if he entered, nothing bad would happen.

Mermaid felt the scales of his tail rise slightly, in a shiver: if the sorcerer had been there inside him, he would have already gone out to protect his garden, right?

So, go inside, wasn't all that unconscious.

The merboy gave a few light fins, remaining low on the bottom, getting even closer to the cave, whose entrance was dark as pitch, extremely different from the soft brightness of the plants outside.

The real naivety was to think that if it was so dark, he could have hidden perfectly in the shadows. Without thinking that something could have hidden itself.

He slipped into the cave, nerves to edge, his ears tense in search of the slightest noise, ready to spring out of there in a trail of bubbles.

He swallowed, noting that the dark stone corridor was about to end and that a small blue glow was illuminating what appeared to be the heart of the cave, a lair of a thousand mysteries.

Mermaid looked out, peeping with his head, spying on the silence of that ravine that revealed the secrets of the sorcerer, one by one: pots, vials, potions, infusions, powders, amulets and, in the center, a small cauldron which, incredibly, had an element under it that Mermaid thought could only exist in the world of humans. A blue fire crackled under the cauldron, slow and alive, representative of a magical flame that managed to exist there in the abyss, impossible, surrounded by water that should have extinguished and killed it and that instead allowed it to survive, as if nothing had happened.

Mermaid was mesmerized by that blue fire, entering the room still crouched at the back, so concentrated on that miracle that he didn't notice that, in addition to the cauldron, on a dark stone throne, he was there.

The little triton barely held back a sigh of fear and surprise, when he saw that, asleep on the throne, there was the gigantic half-human octopus that populated his dreams and nightmares, with its tentacles being moved by the placid current and the human face, beautiful and terrible, resting asleep on his hand, on the arm of the stone seat.

Morty stood watching him enchanted, noticing his mature features, the scars that marked his body, finally being able to look at his face as perhaps few had done, admiring him as a secret spectator.

The sorcerer was handsome, with hard and angular features, hair similar to the color of that blue fire that moved at the same pace as the tentacles, pushed by the water. It was incredible how, asleep, Octopus Rick was so different from the creature that had trapped him, doing with him what he had wanted as he was one of his many plants. Indeed, with much less respect.

But after that initial hypnosis, Mermaid noticed the real reason why in his unconsciousness he had come this far: in the center of the sorcerer's chest, lying right in the middle of his scarred pectorals, rested the Pirate's Medallion, with glittering emeralds that glowed illuminated by the fire and by the tiny luminescent plants that grew in the crevices of the rock.

The merboy opened his eyes and mouth wide, with the treasure-collecting greed that had always gotten him into trouble, now more than ever.

He had to have it.

He had to get it.

It belonged to him and he had the full and total right to it.

That sorcerer was just a thief, who had stolen his medallion, his own scales and...

And his excitement.

Mermaid blushed before taking a deep breath, trying to calm down and regain his concentration and coolness. He had gone in there to look for that medallion and he had found it: it didn't matter if it was inside a casket or on the sorcerer's chest. It wasn't going to stop him.

Slow, alert, and silent, Mermaid swam closer to the giant octopus, watching the tentacles curl, perhaps as victims of the creature's dreams or perhaps as a mere physical reaction. He avoided them one by one, moving in the water with grace and attention, getting close to the man's head, getting lost again in that face, his heart beating madly and his cheeks red, his breath caught in his throat for fear to make too much noise even by simply opening the mouth.

Mermaid allowed himself the occasion that had been given to a few, looking at that face closely, impudently, for seconds he didn’t have the right to have, before returning to focus on the locket, in the center of that pale, almost gray skin.

With the scales still bristling with tension, Mermaid bit his own lip, reaching out his hands as he went to touch the chain that was closed behind Rick's neck; the slender fingers that avoided the octopus skin, to find the opening that closed the necklace of the jewel. The creature continued to sleep, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, while Morty tried to open those rings carefully, trying in every way not to touch his neck with his fingertips.

Finally, the merboy managed to open the closure, smiling happily with his tail vibrating with emotion, when he managed to lift the medallion, taking it in his hands and stroking the green and shiny gems.

Very different from the gray and cold gaze that was scrutinizing him at that moment.

Mermaid lifted his eyes as he looked at those irises finally open, just as a tentacle grabbed the wrist of the hand with which he was holding the locket.

"Didn't they teach you not to steal other people's things...?"

That voice, hoarse and cold, was exactly as he remembered it.

Morty snapped back with a big flipper, unable to move even an inch, feeling the suckers sucking hard on his skin, remembering how long it took them to leave the last time.

"Yet I thought I made you understand correctly, the last time".

It would have been a lie to say that Mermaid hadn't had any doubts that Rick remembered him, and knowing that he hadn't forgotten either, gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I didn't steal, neither that t-time nor now!" he said, trying to justify himself, stubborn, but convinced of the truth of his words.

Rick shook his head, snapping his tongue in annoyance, as another tentacle came to tighten around the merfolk's waist and Rick's hand went to close on hims, containing it completely, clutching the chain in his fist.

"So what is this and why is it in your hand? Besides being a thief, you're also a liar...” he said, feigning disappointment, as if they had known each other for a lifetime and Mermaid had to prove something to him.

“It's m-mine! I-it's you who stole it from me!" he said, continuing to wriggle, his eyes becoming wet even though they literally lived in the ocean.

"You're calling me a thief, then" in response, Rick snatched the medallion from Mermaid's hand, continuing to hold him straight by the waist and squeezing both hands with one tentacle, immobilizing him; "What a nerve, coming to my house and accusing me."

Mermaid shivered, feeling his body unable to move, still trying to give a few flips and feeling his tail being blocked by another tentacle. Last time he didn't get into trouble voluntarily. What if this time he was looking for it?

"Le-let-"

A tentacle went to wrap around Mermaid's mouth, while Rick's tapered hand went to rest on his eyebrow, caressing him while he looked at his brown eyes.

“I could keep you here as one of my seedlings… You would have your medallion, I would have my supplies for life, my plants their needs. Everyone would be happy, what do you think?" the creature grinned, before bringing another hand to caress his tail, right on the spot where he remembered being his small opening. Mermaid vibrated like a violin string... In fact, there was something different from last time, but Rick didn't know it. He didn't even want him to find out.

“Also because, you came at the right time. My ampoules are almost all empty, you know...” with a gesture of his hand, Rick showed behind him the many vials that covered a wooden table and a sort of bookcase, the tables eaten and worn by the sea.

“What if we make an exchange? You help me again and you can get out of here with the locket...” Rick grinned, offering it as a fair and honest favor. As if Mermaid actually had a choice. Who could tell him, then, that Rick wasn't lying? Could he really have kept him there forever?

The idea made him shiver.

Mermaid looked away, moaning against the tentacle that closed his mouth, humiliated and desperate, feeling that hand that continued to caress the scales in the most intimate place he could have. Like the other time, he already felt his mermanhood that awoke timidly at that touch of him. Again, no one had ever touched him like this.

_"You must be hypersensitive, baby... Is this the first time someone touch you like this?"_

Only the God of the Sea could know how many times he had heard those words in his nightmares about him. And in his dreams.

Finally, the tentacle released his mouth and Rick approached it with his face, smiling, while Mermaid took a deep breath, opening his gills in terror.

"What do you say…? Done deal?"

It was probably his recklessness or greed for possessing the treasures of the sea that drove him to speak, while he moved his gaze to the tiara that crowned Rick.

"I want that," Mermaid said, repenting a moment later.

Rick raised an eyebrow, surprised by the request that didn't suit the shyness and reluctance of the merboy.

"I don't think you are in a position to make requests or conduct trades..." Rick said, but without saying no, curious, waiting for his next move.

But Rick was right. What could Mermaid give him that he couldn't already take for himself? He had nothing to offer him. Anything. Too bad he was young, and he didn't know that the _will_ to do something, rather than the constriction, was invaluable.

Rick, however, knew it.

“You will come here, whenever I want, whenever I am hungry, that I will need a part of you, that I will want to have fun, that I will want to possess and use you. If you do this, I will give you the medallion, the tiara, and all the treasures of the abyss that you never dared to dream of. Until the end of your days, and mine”.

Mermaid looked into his eyes, his wrists being left by the tentacle, revealing themselves full of marks, while the tightness to his waist brought him closer to the octopus and his metal eyes.

"From now on, you are mine."

It was not clear whether Mermaid had to accept or not, if that was a request, or an imposition. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the time, feeling the creature's mouth on him, his eyes widening to see the other's close as he joined his lips to hims, as he touched his tongue with his, filling his mouth. Whatever it was that Rick was doing to him was enough to reveal his secret, the difference from the other time that the octopus was not aware of.

Mermaid closed his eyes, feeling his blood coloring his cheeks as his small opening opened, revealing that since the last time he had matured, reaching his full maturity and still ashamed of it. Rick, with his hand nearby that had never stopped caressing him, felt two small erections timidly emerge from his opening, touching the sorcerer’s hand. The octopus opened his eyes again, detaching himself from the mouth of Mermaid, already red and swollen, looking down to see the two virility of the merboy vibrating, jolting in the water, stimulated by that touch and that kiss.

As had happened last time, Rick's lower body began to change color, changing from white to black, in a dotted mimesis that again, like last time, made Mermaid feel strange to the idea that he was provoking him. Him and his body.

He narrowed his eyes, moaning surrendered to that touch and those thoughts, as Rick grinned, starting to masturbate him with one hand on one of the two erections, in a gentle movement from top to bottom. On the other erection, one of his tentacles took care of it, in two profoundly different sensations that are difficult to manage and distinguish, feeling the effect of sinuous fingers and suckers that made a slight pressure in the most sensitive parts of his body, probing it.

"You’re all grown up, baby..." he said in a muffled voice, soft despite being hoarse, smiling satisfied with that surprise and the way he was reacting to his touch. This time, Mermaid didn't have the concentration to count Rick's tentacles and knowing if they were eight or nine.

"P-please..." and he had no idea what he was begging him, whether to continue or stop, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't decide.

That second erection, with its young and tender flesh, was even more sensitive than the other one and Mermaid could not help but close his eyes and arch his body still held, while Rick enjoyed his moans and rash gestures, which did it for the first time.

Delicious. That was the word that always came to Rick’s mind when he saw him.

Appetizing, tender, delicious.

The tail of the little triton moved fast to release all those sensations that he could not cope with, and seeing his eyes rolling backwards made Rick's skin change again, faster, more intensely. He was amazing how receptive he was to every stimulus and Rick knew well how the hands of men and the tentacles of an octopus could give pleasure, in different ways and intensities. Mermaid, at that moment, was lucky enough to try them both. His recklessness had rewarded him.

"Rick..."

The sorcerer let go of all the other tentacles on his body, caressing him with them, in a million little kisses made by the suckers. Amazing how being violated in that way was so pleasant and embarrassing at the same time. Mermaid was subdued and totally annihilated by those sensations, making his tail vibrate and looking up in despair, his eyes lost, his mouth open in those moans of enjoyment that made Rick want to close it with another kiss, just as Mermaid cum, coming from both of his erections, in small white clouds that condensed in the water due to their heat.

Rick lowered his mouth to his neck, feeling it pulsing, as pulsed his flesh in his hand, in his tentacle, enjoying those pleasure-symbolic contractions.

Exhausted, Mermaid let himself go with his body to the tentacles, letting himself be supported, totally annihilated and tired; a puppet in the hand of the creature, who watched his small chest rise and fall, fast, until it slowly settled down.

The moment Mermaid opened his eyes shyly, without the courage to look him in his eyes but unable to avoid him, Rick smiled.

"It seems like a great start to being something eternal..."

Mermaid swallowed, feeling a black tentacle brush against his red cheek.

"Too bad we have to do it again immediately, baby".

Mermaid opened his eyes wide, swallowing: "W-what?"

"The ampoules are still empty... Foolish me".

And seeing that smile, Mermaid definitely knew it wasn't the locket that had make him come back there. And it wouldn't be for the treasures if he came back a million times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year, I was homesick for these two and the sea! I hope you enjoy this little unexpected sequel  
> Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks to IsTrash for the idea and the challenge she gave me for this fanfic!  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies (the linguistic ones are due to the fact that i'm Italian), the "anatomical" ones are poetic licenses. I am not a marine biologist haha and I was guided by the imagination.  
> Thanks to Yusunabi for the beautiful illustration that accompanies this story! Check her beautiful arts here: https://twitter.com/Yusurelia


End file.
